Babies are NOT us
by lazywriter123
Summary: Kevin makes a new machine and turns Rossi, Morgan and Reid into...BABIES!Sequel to "Pretty Woman"
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

The sequel to "Pretty Woman"

Enjoy

Kevin was at it again…another crazy project with his buddies. "Ok move this here…screw this over there…adjust this like that…and…perfect."

He did some last finishing touches on the machine and it was done.

"Wow…I can't wait to tell Penelope."

He rolled the machine out to her office but not before covering it with a white sheet.

Slowly he went into the BAU office and into Penny's office. She was sitting at her computers as usual and she turned when she heard the door open.

"Hey Kevin…what in the world is that?"

Kevin smiled, "A new machine I just finished." She frowned, "Oh no Kevin…let's not repeat last time with Reid." He laughed, "Don't worry this machine is different."

"What is it?"

"It's an age machine…it makes the person into any age by using the dial over here. Simply stand in front of the ray gun and the machine does the rest."

Garcia was stunned, "Wow…that's so cool yet scary. Imagine me at like…60…"

They both laughed. At that moment Spencer, Morgan and Rossi came into the room. "Hey baby-girl we need…What is that?"

They looked at the machine and walked around it.

"Another project Kevin" said Rossi with stern voice. Spencer quickly jumped away, "We're not doing this again."

Suddenly Morgan tripped over a wire and with his arms outstretched to regain balance it touched some of the buttons. The ray gun turned on and in a beam of light it fired.

#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Garcia and Kevin shielded their eyes since the light was so strong. When they opened them, they gasped in shock.

There on the floor in pile of clothes were three naked babies. They could easily identify which one was which. Spencer had large brown eyes and curly brown hair. Morgan had large darkish eyes and soft dark hair. Rossi had dark black hair that looked matted to his head.

Garcia slowly knelled down at them. "There so…CUTE" she squealed. The babies looked up at her, but Spencer started to cry.

"Oh no Reid, don't cry" she soothed as she picked him up and rocked him in his arms. Kevin looked at the other two. "According to the machine…it turned them into eight-month old babies."

Morgan giggled and reached for Kevin while Rossi looked around. "They seem to not have their memories as adults" he stated.

Garcia was able to calm Spencer down and fall sleep.

"Can't you change them back Kevin?"

He went over to the machine, "Yes but the machine will need a few hours to recharge. But once I do they should be just fine."

"First things first…these guys need some new clothes…"

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Hotch was shocked but Prentiss and JJ were squealing with joy. Garcia and Kevin brought in the babies and the team was fawning over them.

"Oh look at little Spencey, those big brown eyes" said JJ as she took Garcia from her arms gently to hold him.

Baby Spencer looked up and her and giggled loudly. His small hands reached to touch her face. "Such a cute baby…"

Prentiss went to pick up Morgan, "I never thought I would say this…Morgan is such a cutie pie."

Baby Morgan giggled and looked around the room, curious in his eyes. Rossi was being held by Hotch, "I'm not looking forward to see you when you turn back…you'll be pissed enough that I'm holding you like I did when my son was a baby."

Just then Rossi spat up all over Hotch's tie, he grimaced. "Dave…gross" he said.

The others laughed, but then Spencer started to cry again. JJ patted his back lightly and tried to sooth him, but then she smelled something that wasn't so pleasant.

"I think someone went in there diaper" said Prentiss who was holding her nose.

They all looked at each other and then JJ sighed, "I'll change him…this is so weird on so many levels."

After about ten minutes, she came back in with a happy, non-smelly baby Spencer.

Morgan was sitting on the large round conference table; Prentiss brought him a large stress ball to play with that she got from her desk and cleaned completely before giving it to him. She watched him roll the ball to her and then she would roll it back to him. He would laugh every time.

"Imagine his mom doing this all the time with Morgan…must have been a home video favorite for the family" she said with a smile.

Rossi was sleeping in Hotch's arms…with a fresh, clean tie on now.

"Since we have a few hours with these three as munchkins…let's take them to the park" said Garcia.

They all looked at each other and shrugged, why not?

So they left the office and didn't bother listening to Strauss screaming about why they were leaving the office when it was only two pm.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

At the park, the team found a nice playground for the babies. A small sandbox, a tiny slide, a swing set made for babies, and a few benches for the team to sit in.

Garcia set Spencer, in his new baby clothes that they got on the way to the park, in the sand box to play with the sand and she let a pail for him to play with. She sat close by to watch him play.

JJ set Morgan down and he played in the sand box next to Spencer. Rossi was currently napping in Hotch's arms.

"They're so cute" said Garcia with a big smile.

Morgan and Spencer were playing happily while Rossi slept like…well a baby.

After a few hours, it started to rain. The team quickly got the babies out of the sandbox and wrapped with in blankets as they all huddled under a building nearby until it passes.

Suddenly, the babies…well started to change.

In a flash of light, the babies were adult again. In baby outfits and diapers. When they opened their eyes they saw the rest of the team laughing at them. When they looked down Morgan got up, his face filled with rage.

"KEVIN!"

#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#

Kevin found himself running for dear life from Morgan and Rossi, who were chasing him around the office and building.

Spencer was just coming out of the bathroom in his normal attire and was happy to be normal again.

JJ and Garcia looked at him with big smiles. "What" he asked.

"You were too cute as a baby" cooed Garcia.

"With your little curly brown hair and puppy eyes…KEVIN CHANGE HIM BACK" shouted JJ.

Spencer ran back into the bathroom to hide, "NO NOT AGAIN!"

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
